paragonpaladinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ely'siel
Introduction A former highly successful assassin, she's been forced to take refuge in the republic military to hide from contracts taken out on her following one to many hits against the Hutt's and Sith Basic Information Name: Ely'siel (cover name) Class: Trooper (variant) Age Unknown, but appears early adult Gender: Female Race: Twi'lek Height: 6'10" Skin Tone: '''Pale Blue '''Distinguishing Features: Moves with a silent grace, her slender figure is an example of why her race is famous for it's dancing Psycology: '''has little respect for anyone, she prefers to keep to the background and out of sight, always on the look out for unknown people are wary of the fact she's hunted. Very resentful of living the military life due to the high risk of accessing the small fortune she has stashed away from her contracts. She favours luxury in all things, from fine wines and food to music and her quarters. '''Additional Notes: '''A trained and highly experienced Assassin despite her young age, she is a superb shot with a sniper rifle and uses her races natural grace to improve her stealth training, as well as some skill in close combat and breaking and entering. Her skills with a standard combat rifle aren't as developed however and she much prefers a distance to closer direct combat 'Possesions ''''A custom made laser sniper rifle, while the rate of fire is less than a blaster it's range and accuracy are far improved. Uses special blaster gas cells that give a much paler colour laser bolt that's harder to detect. Wears lighter armour than most troopers, it's skin tight and designed for stealth including a modified stealth field with sonic and heat dampners. Usually carries a B&E kit, blaster pistol and combat knife on her just in case History > I don't know what to make of recruit Ely'siel, I'm getting used to seeing recruits with previous experience former mercs and the like but this Twi'lekk hasn't served in any military or merc unit or I'll eat my battle helmet. That said she's one of the finest shots I've ever seen, and is highly skilled at stealth. Need to do something about the lack of discipline and how the hell she sneaks all that wine on base. Good stuff though. Filed a fast track request for her to spec ops for training as a field sniper, I'm also recommended that she be considered for one of more unorthodox units if she makes it through training. Hopefully that'll suit her better and put her skills to better use Pretty sure Ely'siel was reponsible for the death of him and his team mates had been hassling her for weeks over demands for dancing favours, was found dead earlier this morning, single blaster shot to the head long range. Knew she was a good shot with a sniper. Reported my suscipions to the Captain but any investigation was denied saying they'd found the culprit a rival of his fathers. Didn't know the Captain was a Sabaac player, but he was toying with a card all during our meeting unobtainable, Sergant reassigned to > Ely'siel is believed to be the notorius assassin code named Saba'ac. Find attached summary of file on said Assassin as precaution Little is known of her past, we do know she was most likely born a slave most likely on nar shadda. As with most of her race in slavery she started as a dancing girl. We believe she was the property of at the time of the abortive raid on his summer residence by republic military unit . Reports stated that one of the dancer girls picked up a blaster from a fallen guard and took out 5 soldiers with 4 shots After this incident we lost track of her for a while but believe she resurfaced as the paid Assassin using the alias Saba'ac. Quickly gaining a repuation as a master sharpshooter and racking up an impressive number of assassinations mostly through use of a sniper rifle she gained her alias name by her habit of leaving a Sabaac card near every hit. Financial Intelligence managed to trace some of her accounts and we believe she had access to a considerable fortune. The republic military even made use her skills a few times to elimate key individuals and her fee's were steep. This changed about 6 standard months ago, The Sith Empire and a number of Hutt's took out contracts against her for the Sith we believe it was the assassination of a key general that tipped them against her a hit that was placed on behalf of . She has dropped off the radar then, her accounts appear inactive but we can be sure that they're being monitored by others as well